Till My End
by SmileyHalo
Summary: “You struggle already little one, yet when you were offered the chance to return home, you chose not to. Why?” Legolas seeks answers from Pippin regarding his role in the fellowship and his certainty in doing the right thing. Enjoy!


For the third time that morning, the young hobbit stumbled, falling to the ground as he was overwhelmed once again by weariness and the weight of his pack. His face was pale and drawn, there were shadows darker than night under his unusually dulled emerald eyes, yet when offered a hand up, Peregrin Took still managed to bounce to his feet once more, a mischievous grin spreading from ear to ear as he joked quietly with his cousin Merry about his seeming inability to stay upright.

"You would have thought by now that they would have realised how important second breakfast is to keeping my balance right! How am I supposed to stay on my feet if only one side of me is full? It's making me feel all uneven, and soon enough I am sure I shall float away altogether, or be reduced to mere dust. It's not right for a respectable hobbit such as me to be expected to live this way Merry!"

He was almost toppled again as his cousin cuffed him playfully about the head, before poking him delicately in the stomach, laughter shining in both hobbits' eyes.

"Judging by the size of your stomach you're in no danger of either fate for quite some time yet Pipsqueak! But here-" he pulled an apple from his pack, polishing it on his cloak before handing it over to his cousin, "-take this. It may not be quite up to your usual standards, but it will have to do for now. It may be a while yet before we stop again."

"But we will stop for lunch at least Merry?" Pippin asked hurriedly, unable to keep the concern from his voice, his eyes pleading.

"I don't know Pip," Merry answered sadly.

Walking steadily behind the two hobbits, Legolas watched their exchange with growing fascination. He was amazed at how cheerful the youngest hobbit continued to be, despite the fact that he was clearly struggling with their increasingly difficult routine. Food would be sparse along the journey, pipe weed too, and Legolas was not sure how well equipped Pippin would be to deal with these shortages, never mind the other dangers that would befall them along the way.

So far the youngest hobbit seemed oblivious to the fact that soon he would be facing horrors far worse than those induced by a shortage of ale in the Green Dragon and enemies far more terrifying than an outraged Farmer Maggot after a recent, successful crop raid. He did not tread cautiously as the others did down paths unknown, did not care to lower his voice or his spirits in the most vulnerable hours when darkness descended and shadows enveloped the world. He grumbled not about the long hours spent walking through the wilds at a pace more matched to human strides than hobbit steps, despite the fact it left him constantly aching and exhausted, allowing his empty stomach to voice his displeasure at the lack of acceptable food offered instead.

Perhaps, Legolas mused, such a carefree spirit such as Pippin's was what the Fellowship needed to carry them through the tough times ahead. He was full of the hope and innocence that they were fighting for, a reminder of all that free Middle Earth stood to lose if Sauron were to emerge victorious. But Legolas did not want this symbol of inspiration to come at too high a cost, to the young hobbit or to his fellows. Frodo bore far too heavy a burden as it was, without the added weight of guilt on his shoulders. Merry would clearly be broken if he were to lose Pippin, his heart's twin. And though he would undoubtedly grow as a result of his journey, should he survive it of course, Legolas knew that Pippin's innocent soul would not escape without corruption. No, he thought, Elrond was right; he should have returned home to the world he understood. Instead he was walking in to a world no one should ever have to comprehend.

As evening fell, Aragorn at last permitted the group to rest. After he was sure that Pippin would be alright without him, Merry had joined the ranger in looking for fresh water to fill the canteens. Frodo lay resting after a few stern words on his health from Sam, who had begun to attend to the evening meal with the assistance of Boromir, and Gandalf and Gimli had become engaged in a deep conversation regarding the merits of the mining of the Misty Mountains, leaving Legolas free at last to have a quiet word with Pippin. The young hobbit sat slightly away from the others, gently rubbing his aching legs, a frown replacing his usual smile as his efforts failed to relieve his discomfort. He was quick to smile again, however, as Legolas sat down beside him, looking concerned.

"You are in pain, little one?"

Pippin laughed bitterly.

"Yes, but it's my own fault. I'm not used to all this exercise you see. The only time I used to get any back home was when Merry and I used to have to run away from irate farmers, and it never took us that long to escape. But don't worry, it'll pass. I just need some rest; I'll be fine in a few hours."

He yawned widely, unable to stop himself.

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest," Legolas said kindly.

"No it's quite alright Legolas, I'm planning to stay awake for a while yet, at least until after dinner is finished. It's the highlight of my day after all!" he exclaimed, grinning again. His grin was infectious and Legolas found himself smiling too. Then he was reminded of the reason he had wanted to speak to Pippin in the first place. He had to be certain that Pippin knew what he was soon to go through, that he was sure he had made the right decision about carrying on.

"I wanted to ask you something Pippin. But I need you to know it's not because I doubt you. You have strength far beyond that which any deem you capable of possessing. You know, however, that we have a dark and dangerous road ahead of us, and an empty stomach will be the least of your worries soon. You struggle already little one, yet when you were offered the chance to return home, you chose not to. Why?"

Pippin did not need long to think of a response.

"Sam, Merry and Frodo are my friends," he answered simply, "As long as they go on, I will follow them, even if it's to my end."

Legolas nodded mutely, and the pair sat then in companionable silence. There was no need for further discussion; the certainty in Pippin's eyes conveyed more meaning than any words ever could.

A/N: Just some random Legolas and Pippin musings that wouldn't leave me be! Hope it wasn't too dull, let me know what you think, but please don't flame J

Dedicated to GrumpyPirate; thanks for all your recent kindness! J

Until next time…..

Smileyhalo


End file.
